


For this Galaxy and this Galaxy Tonight: The Gaurdians Present Tone Deaf Assassins

by bluerosele



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kareoke night, Peter shouldn't tell his team things, especially musical related things, every night all night, he wears headphones for a reason, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds things, he shouldn't show people these things, because then things happen. He'd rather it have been an infinity stone rather than a Kareoke Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For this Galaxy and this Galaxy Tonight: The Gaurdians Present Tone Deaf Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> Ill LE writes fics and this is what happens I'm so sorry all.

Peter Quill is music. It's his life and blood and all that shit but most importantly it's how he speaks. Communication across the galaxies can range in languages and tones and overall Peter-ness impressions he leaves but the one thing Peter can rely on is music talking for him.

Then his Walkman is stolen, he's electrocuted, and is absorbed into a self made family of assassins and thieves and universal war lords. The music showed them he was worth trusting (an idiot but worth trusting), the music showed Gamora heroes (Kevin Bacon because why not), and the music carries them across stars to the whole Gaurdians part of Gaurdians. 

While music is ubiquitois, it can be contained or thrown. The headphones let Peter talk with his mom, and the speakers have baby Groot try his first small attempt at Groot words singing along. 

Long probably fucked up worship complex story short, Peter likes music. 

Peter, however, did not anticipate music turning against him. 

They're in quadrant (put number here because there too many to count why did official quadrant counters try?) scampering over a rigid planets surface. Their gravity boots keep them stabilized. Which is no reason to actually use them and not somersault through the foggy atmosphere--Gamora's eyes keep him in check. Peter doesn't care what she says shes got powers in those things assassin murder powers.

All's clear on the front of the quarantined quadrant, which means job well done celebratory cake and intergalactic movie and--

"BOMB BOMB WE HAVE A BOMB--" Rocket's screams--not at all a rodent shrill--and everyone braces themselves in station. Peter would like to acknowledge how totally badass their instinctive poses are but yeah bomb that's a thing. 

Rocket scuttles out of the crevice he'd investigated, tugging along a clunky block of a machine. Peter recognizes it immediately.

"Oh, God."

"Peter?" Gamora holds on to his shoulder steadying him. "What is it. What is that thing."

"GUYS ITS MAKING NOISES," the machine bloops musically. Rocket isn't used to not recognizing machines. 

"Oh, God no why. I thought I got away from those--it shouldn't be out here, why is it here, no please no." 

Drax shields Peter from the view of the machine, and Rocket's frantic jumping on it. "Peter's been compromised," he throws him over his shoulder. "I shall distance him from this negative emotional trigger and return him to the ship." 

Peter's too distressed to even care he's around Drax's shoulder. Gamora takes hold of his hand and stops Drax. "He's the only one that recognizes the configuration, even Rocket's having difficulties." 

Rocket hisses and stumbles over the machine, and is enwrapped in the cords. 

"Peter, whatever this is we can help, please tell us whats going on. Is it a bomb, what do we do?" 

"No," Peter's voice catching is totally only because of being thrust against Drax's boulder of a shoulder. "It's a. God. It's a Kareoke machine!" 

* * *

So, they take it on board. 

Because his team is awful and hates him. 

"Exposure therapy is an important and practical way to face your fears," Drax (self appointed caregiver after the psychological books they dug up) says and pats Peter's head as that thing stares at him across the room. 

"You've killed us all," Peter would try to run far far away from the damned thing but Drax is a big ball of blue and strength and holds him in place. 

"So, to reiterate," Rocket kicks the side and it flickers. He scampers back. Peter wants to be stable enough to laugh. "It's not a bomb?" 

"Might as well be," Peter stares hard enough, maybe he can make it explode with residual infinity stone juice. 

"''m Groot groot grooooooot grot." Groot helpfully supplies, from his spot on top of the Kareoke machine. Whicy, no, who put him there who allowed that out of all of them he deserves this torture least of all. 

"What. Is." Gamora strokes her fingers along the sides like she had the ship when investigating the Milano. "It? Why does it frighten you so?" 

Peter takes a deep breath. He'd rather explain than them discover its deep secrets. So he does. He says what it's for what it can do what it shouldn't do but why it can. His team listens with rapt attention and he feels the solidarity that's bonded them together as unlikely partners through--

"We should try it," 

Peter hates everything.  

"Why. Why would you--"

"You like music don't you?" 

"Nah, the constant aligator guy song is just for white noise," Rocket says, scurrying around the block, checking on Groot and returning back to investigating the interworkings of demon machines. 

"Kareoke. Is not. Music. That thing is," Peter points aggressively. "That thing is not music it's shrieking and--and--" 

Rocket somehow hits the control pad in the midst of his frantic scurrying and the Kareoke machine comes to life and Peter dies. 

"Guys, guys I don't ask for much--"Peter ignores the stifled laughter from everyone (even Groot) "but please you have to promise me not to use that machine ever please just promise me." 

* * *

Kareoke night is scheduled for every Thursday night at theit most current schedule of recreational night activities. Peter tries to plan ways to be arrested by the Nova Corps again. 

"Her...name was--LolA SHe waS a showgirl with yellow feathers iN HER HAIR and a dress cut down to--wait is she a bird?" Gamora is skilled at a lot of things, things Peter probably would be best without knowing, but singing doesnt seem to be one of them.

The best singer out of all of them is Groot who can't even say the words but God his melody is on point. 

So, music is music. In his head or by a tone deaf green assassin or tree. But he hears it bring them together, and Peter may have to end his feud with Karoeke. If only to have been able to see Drax and Rocket sing a duet of You're the One that I Want.

 

 

 


End file.
